A New Perspective
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: This is a double story-line book. The first one is for a different P3 MC and his story and the other is Yuu's life in another dimension. I make a huge Rise of the Guardians reference that will be caught onto immediately
1. Chapter 1

**This story will mention Time Paradoxes… but it has absolutely nothing to do with Doctor Who except for it being a show.**

**While I'm at it**

**I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 4**

"Time Paradoxes?" A woman on the TV said. There was a boy intently watching the show with his large brown eyes in the darkness. His hair was brown as well. He was wearing orange Pajamas and holding a fake Kunai., he seemed to be in middle school.

"You see, Time is a big ball of Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff," A man on the screen said. A Teenager walked into the room and turned on the lights. He had silverfish hair and gray eyes. He was wearing mostly black with blue jeans.

"Yosuke," He said, "You need to turn that off now." The boy nodded and turned the TV off, tucking himself into bed. The teenager walked out of the room after turning the lights off, he then stood in front of an open window, staring at a full moon.

That moment, was when was set free from the Abyss of Darkness, something about him, let me be free, or that is what I thought, in realty, that teenager and I were one in the same. For when I disappeared from my prison, he to disappeared, into a different time, into the first timeline; mine, except it wasn't him listening to Burn My Dread on the train, it was me, that teenager was asleep somewhere inside me.

My name is Makoto Yuki; that teenagers name is Yuu Narukami, neither of us knows if those really were our true names.

"Because of a malfunction in the switching system, today's schedule has been greatly altered, we apologize to any passengers who were in a hurry," A man's voice said over the intercom, "Next stop is Iwatodai." I swear I practically fell asleep till my stop.

This is the final train to Tatsumi Port Island, please take care to board before our departure," A woman's voice said over the intercom, I got off the train and through the gate when everything stopped. Coffins were lining the streets; however I walked calmly down to the Iwatodai Dorm and into the dorm. There was a boy waiting for me, his hair ahd eyes were back and he was wearing black and white striped pajamas.

"Hello," He said, "If you wish to proceed just sign here." There was a contract next to him that said I chooseth this fate by mine own free will. I though may as well and signed, then he toke it and disappeared. Then a brunette ran down with a gun, she was wearing a plaid skirt, white blouse and pink jacket along with white flats.

"Who's there!" She yelped, "Huh, your awake don't tell me."

"Wait!" A red head came in. Her eyes were maroonish, she had on the same outfit as the brunette but her jacket was white and she had on black boots. The lights came back on.

"I didn't expect you to arrive so late," The red head said, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Is it safe for him to be here?" The Brunette asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mitsuru closed her eyes, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be junior this spring just like you."

"Hi I'm Yukari."

"I'm Makoto Yuki," I said.

"That's a pretty name," Yukari said. I walked over to the corner and sat there in depression.

"That's why I choose not to talk," I muttered.

"You must be tired," Mitsuru walked over to me and got on her knees, "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall."

"Oh I'll show you the way, come on," Yukari said. I didn't move from that spot.

"Come on," She started to drag me to the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. I finally stood up.

"Here it is, pretty easy to remember since its right at the end of the hall, do you have any questions?" Yukari asked. I shoke my head no.

"Well okay, Good night," She walked away with a smile on her face. I looked at the door and walked in, going right to bed.

"Yuu," A boy said as he jumped out off the couch.

"What is it Yosuke?" The Teen appeared again from a door.

"Can I watch you make Lunch this time?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure," Yuu answered. Yosuke smiled and walked into the kitchen. He looked happy as he watched the silver haired teen cook Daigaku Imo. Once he was done the two had lunch.

"This is delicious, Yuu," Yosuke said, "You know one day, I want to be as good of a cook as you are." He smiled, the quickly finished his lunch.

"That you for saying the Yosuke," Yuu smiled as well and finished his lunch.

"Let's go play!" Yosuke yelped. Yuu nodded and the two went to the backyard, there was a tire swing on a big tree and a trampoline.

"SO what do you want to do Yosuke?" Yuu asked.

"Wil you push me on the swing?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure," Yuu said. He yelped the kid onto the tire swing and started pushing the swing.

"Higher!" Yosuke yelped.

"Okay," Yuu said. He pushed the swing only a little harder.

"Thank you, Yuu," Yosuke was smiling, "For everything you to for me."

"Yosuke," Yuu said, "You don't have to thank me, I like doing this for you."

"You are like a big brother to me, Yuu," Yosuke said, a big smile on his face, "am I like a little brother to you?"

"Yes," Yuu said, "You are." Yosuke fell of the swing and his knee started to bleed. Yuu picked him up and brought him inside, then put a band-aid on the wound.

"Thank you, Yuu," Yosuke said through tears. He wiped them up.

"It's all better now," Yu said. Yosuke nodded and the two started to play a Doctor Who trivia game.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed for school. Te uniform was a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and I had my engineer boots and Mp3. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. It was still pure white, along with my eyes; I got nicknamed Jack Frost, at my old school, because my hair and eye were like freshly fallen snow. I don't know why my hair and eyes are like that; I do know I'm not albino though. There was a knock at my door.

"Hey it's Yukari! Open up!"

I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"Good Morning!" Yukari said, "Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school, so are you coming?" I nodded and we left for the Iwatodai station, getting on the monorail to Tatsumi Port Island.

"Can I ask you something?" Yukari said.

"You just did," I said.

"I meant other than that."

"Go for it."

"Were you ever nicknamed at your old school?"

"Well yeah, everybody called me Jack Frost because if my hair and eye color."

"That trend may come back here."

"I don't mind, I actually joked about it before I was actually nicknamed Jack Frost." I smiled.

"You so happy-go-lucky aren't you?" Yukari asked.

"No," I answered

"You sure seem like it," Yukari observed.

"You obviously weren't paying attention last night," I said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about last night," Yukari said. I face palmed then put my hands in my pockets as we walked to the new school; Gekkukan High.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Gekkukan High," Yukari said, "You're gonna love here." We walked into the room.

"And that concludes the tour; you should talk to your homeroom teacher. The Teachers lounge in down the hall to the right. DO you have questions?"

"What homeroom are you in?" I asked.

"I dunno I haven't looked yet," Yukari answered, "Anyway I gotta go." She ran off. I went to the teacher lounge and a teacher walked up to me. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pale pink suit.

"You must be the new student," She said, "Makoto Yuki, Eleventh grade correct?" I nodded

"Let's see here, Wow you've lived in a lot of different places, let's see in 1999…. That was what 10 years ago… your parents," She gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to read this beforehand. Anyway I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition, welcome to our school."

"It's nice to meet you!" I said happily.

"Such Enthusiasm," Ms. Toriumi said, "have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You are in 2-F that's my class, but first we have to get to the opening assembly." She showed me where the auditorium was, and then Principal speech dragged on.

There was a knock at the door and Yuu answered it. A young man was there, about Yosuke's age. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, he was wearing a black jacket that was hanging off his should. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His forehead was bleeding.

"Kanji!" Yu said, "What happened to your head!"

"It was nothing." The boy said.

"Was it your dad?" Yuu asked, "Did he hurt you again? Come in Kanji." Kanji nodded and walked in, and sat on the floor. Yuu got some bandages and bandaged up Kanji's head.

"So what did happen, Kanji?"

"My dad was drunk off his knockers and threw a beer bottle at me, then passed out," Kanji said, "I ran over here once he did, Dang it! I hate my dad!"

"It's okay, Kanji," Yosuke said.

Stay here tonight okay?" Yuu asked, "I'll have a chat with your dad tomorrow."

"Thank you, Yuu," Kanji said.

"I'll set up a room for him," Yosuke said. He walked off to a different room.

"I guess I should've told you I was coming," Kanji said.

"It's okay" Yuu said, "In your current state you were fine to do what you did."

"Thank you, Yuu," Kanji said. Yosuke walked back out.

"I'm done," He said. Kanji nodded and went to bed.

"Why can'the go with his mom?" Yosuke asked.

"his father has Custody over him," Yuu, "but now he has evidence that means he has a chance to go to his mom in Inaba."

"Evidence?" Yosuke asked.

"Evidence that his dad is abusive," Yuu explained, "I got a shard out of his head and put it in a bag for him, so he has a chance to convince the court that he should be in his mother's custody."

"Oh, well that is good for him," Yosuke said, "But that means he won't be able to visit us anymore, if he does."

"Oh come on, Yosuke," Yuu said, "Don't get selfish."

"Okay," Yosuke said.

"I mean I understand how you feel, but you must remember that this is a better chance for Kanji."

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "I'll remember that the rest of my life Yuu." He smiled

"Now off to bed Yosuke," Yuu said. Yosuke nodded and went to bed. Yuu looked outside at the moon again.

"I wonder how long it can last," Yuu said to himself.

It was after homeroom and I was getting ready for my first after school session, when I heard someone behind me.

"Sup dude!" a boy's voice appeared behind me. I turned around to see a student my age. HE had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt under his uniform, he had a goatee and a blue baseball cap.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Junpei Iori," he said, "I transferred here when I was eighth grade, I know how tocuh it is being the new kid, so I wanted to hey, see what a nice guy I'm being."

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey look," A male students voice said, "Looks like Iori made friends with Jack Frost."

"You weren't kidding," Another male voice said, "The transfer student's hair is like freshly fallen snow."

"I heard that, at his old school, he actually made jokes about being Jack Frost before he was nicknamed that."

"No way."

"Just ignore them," Junpei said, "But hey you just got here and people are already talking about you, your da man! This is gonna be a fun year I can feel it!"

"All you can feel is when you are hungry," Yukari popped up.

"Hey I resent that!" Junpei said.

"Anyway I have some things to do for the archery team, are you gonna be able to get the dorm okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," I said, "I'm not stupid."

"Okay then," Yukari walked away. Junpei and I walked home together, at the gate we saw some of the track people run by.

"Hey look at the jocks on the run," Junpei said, "Hey are you thinking of joining a sports club? You'll be a new so you can't apply for a while." We had small talk as we walked on.

Yuu was in the kitchen cooking up breckfast, both Yosuke and Kanji were watching intently. Kanji's head was still bandages. It seemed to be Yu was making pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Yosuke yelped.

"Yup," Yuu said, "The good old flapjacks."

"Oh wow," Kanji said," I've never had your cooking before Yuu."

"Yuu is the best chef I know," Yosuke smiled.

"You grace me, Yosuke," Yuu smiled. He put the pancakes on three plates, butteerd them and put syrup on all three. Kanji looked to be in heaven when he toke that first bite, he had the fork in his mouth for a while. Youske and Yuu finished there's moderately fast. Kanji was last to finish. Yuu and Kanji did the dishes together.

"Dad doesn't let me near the dishes," Kanji said, "He's worried I'll break them, but I'm more worried about him breaking something."

"You seem to pretty agile with your hands, Kanji," Yuu said.

"Well that's because I have a tendency to knit or sew when I'm angry or need to calm down. I know it's strange but…"

"I think it's just fine," Yuu said, "Your just being yourself."

"Thanks," Kanji said.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru said, "You're back awfully late."

"HE made a friend today," Yukari explained, "The two probably got distracted along the way."

"No," I said, "The boy's dorm was the other direction, that was all."

"You mean Stupei lives in the boy's dorm?" Yukari said. I nodded and went to bed.

Next thing I know I was in a elevator, the coloring was all velvet blue and there was two people near the middle. The old man was sitting in a chair. He had an awkwardly long nose and was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was gray and his eyes were black. The woman standing next to him was holding a fairly large book. She had blonde hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a blue one piece with gold buttons, along with blue boots.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room!" the man said, "My, what an interesting destiny you have ahead of you."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The Velvet Room is a place between Mind and Matter," The woman said, "Dream and Reality."

"So this is a dream," I said.

"precisely, you are asleep in your world as we speak." The man said, "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquintice."

"I am Elizabeth," The woman said.

"Till we meet again," Igor said.

I awoke in my bed the next morning; feeling stalked and pressured. I got up and ready for school anyway. I then left for school., but before that I made myself some coffee."

"I hate this stuff," I said quietly after taking a sip, "but that's what I get for forgetting to pick up my meds." The coffee was only about half gone when I reached school. I met Junpei outside.

"Dude!" He yelped, "Is that Coffee!"

"Hi to you to," I said talking another sip of the horrible coffee.

"Oh sorry, hello," Junpei said, "But seriously why do you have coffee?"

"I have my reasons," I said.

"May I ask you take yours?" Junpei had an evil smile o his face.

"I put hot sauce in mine, when I can," I smirked.

"Hot sauce!" Junpei laughed, "You're joking right."

"Nope," I said, "when my parents were alive we never got creamers for coffee. Mom preferred it with sugar, dad like it black; I didn't like it either way. So some fell in my cup by accident, and that I liked."

"You had an interesting family," Junpei laughed.

"Yeah," I said. I finished the coffee, "Today however I couldn't find the hot sauce, I forgot to pick something up…. So… yeah." The bell rang to go inside.


End file.
